The Return Of The Great Purple Hope!
Episode 67 is the seventh episode of Season Five and the sixty-seventh episode overall of Stupid Mario Brothers. It was released on March 26th, 2012. Overview Mario and Wario are surprised by an old friend, while DK is surprised by an old friend of his own. '' Synopsis Mario, Gary, and Brock are stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire, caused by Brock throwing a nail out the window and not properly loading the spare tire in the back, waiting for Triple A. The group has a brief argument over what to do, but ultimately decides to wait for Triple A to show up. Waluigi finally awakens from his coma, initially disgusted by the amount of garbage and laundry he is covered in. He calls out to see if anybody is there, causing Luigi to enter the room, relieved to see him awake after almost a year. Waluigi comments on the smell in the room, which Luigi explains was due to Wario using the room for farting practice. Waluigi asks them if they defeated the Trifecta, making Luigi realize how long Waluigi was out. He subsequently explains to Waluigi about Ganondorf's arrival with his army of villains. Waluigi is discouraged about the loss of the prospect of a normal life and asks where Wario is. Luigi then leads him downstairs. Zubashi is approached by Master Gangles, who wants to know he can go on a date while they are waiting for Nox Decious' orders. Zubashi is hesitant, as they are in a war, but Gangles reminds him that they could die in the war. Zubashi agrees, but asks Gangles if the girl has a friend. Gangles leaves to find out, pleasing Zubashi. Mona is making her way back to Wario, when she is confronted by Pauline. Unsurprised, Mona is ready to fight Pauline, who still believes that Mario deliberately killed her, despite Mona telling her it was an accident. Pauline reveals that she doesn't care about what Ganon does with the world once he's won, and only wants the Mushroom Force to suffer. Mona tries to convince her that she's being used and that she's not truly evil, but Pauline is unmoved and attacks Mona. Mona initially seems to have an advantage in skill, but Pauline succeeds in knocking her unconscious, preparing to kill her. Waluigi is told the entire story by Luigi and Wario, surprised that they joined forces with the Darkness. As they talk, Luigi and Wario notice that Waluigi's speech has seemingly been affected by his coma. Waluigi is worried about a potential trap, but the others are reassured, as they now have the pirates. Waluigi takes note of Captain Morgan, who is still passed out. Luigi suggests Waluigi start training due to being out of shape from his coma. Waluigi insists that he's fine, but is convinced otherwise when Wario knocks him down with one finger. Zubashi and Master Gangles are on their date with two girls, who question the legitmacy of the two being ninjas. They say that they were told that they'd win $10,000 for coming, and leave when they learn otherwise. Zubashi thinks that the date went surprisingly well, and is convinced that the girls will come back. Pauline stands over an unconscious Mona and prepares to kill her, when Donkey Kong shows up, trying to convince Pauline of his love for her. She doesn't believe him at first, until he tells her that he planned on proposing to her. However, she is still intent on killing Mona. She prepares once more to do so, then realizes that she can't. She decides to stop fighting, but also that she and DK can't be together. Pauline walks away, saying no one ever has to worry about her again. DK goes to wake up Mona and tells her of Pauline's secession from the League of Bad Guys. Mona thanks DK for his help, and the two hug. Ness is meditating in the backyard, when he suddenly has an ill-fated vision. Extremely distraught, Ness leaves to tell the others of the imminent danger. Appearance Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Gary *Brock *Ness *Captain Morgan *Mona *Pauline *Zubashi *Master Gangles *Zubashi and Gangles' dates Locations *Mario's House *The League of Bad Guys' Base *Mario's Backyard Production Notes Character Revelation *Pauline secedes from the League of Bad Guys. *Waluigi awakens from his coma. *DK is revealed to have intended to propose to Pauline. Trivia * Episode 67 is the first episode since ''What Would Waluigi Do?! where Wario is seen removing one of his gloves. * Episode 54 was when Waluigi fell into the coma which was added on March 24th 2011. This episode, where he wakes up, was added on March 26th 2012, showing that Waluigi's coma was two days longer. Goofs *The script can be seen on the hood of the car at 0:27, over Mario's right shoulder. External Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGaut9bLWbg